Destiny
by Orion4
Summary: A very different Draco attends his first year at Hogwarts... where he must choose between who he is... and his destiny.... major plot twists ahead.


None of this stuff belongs to be. except the plot.  
  
Summary: A very different Draco Malfoy is about to start his first year at Hogwarts.  
  
The train ride to Hogwarts seems forever. Draco Augustus Malfoy can hardly sit still. He is the only child of Lucius Malfoy, and the only heir left in this prestigious blood line or at least that's what his dad kept telling him all his life. To be honest, he wants nothing to do with it, but he is too afraid to show it. That's why he is also scared out of his head full of blond hair right now. what if the sorting hat sorts can see through him and sort him in a different house? He is supposed to be born a Slytherine, like his father and grandparents before him. When he was younger, Draco remembers getting yelled at for treating Dobbie like a friend. It's not proper according to his father. One time during Christmas, Draco was walking with his parents by their mansion when he hears someone screaming. Instinctively Draco ran towards the scream and finds a little girl drowning in their lake. Without thinking Draco jumped in and saved her, but instead of a pat on the back, Lucius looked at his son angrily... "You know Draco, the girl you just risked your blood for, is merely a half muggle, I can smell the mud in her blood from here. She shouldn't even be here anyway. who let her in!" Lucius' thunderous voice echoed the Malfoy's forest. Draco snaps out of his daze when a lady kindly asks if he wants any candy. "No thanks." Draco answers politely and gives her a nod. Sometimes he doesn't even know what's wrong with him. Maybe they dropped him on his head or something when he was born, but whatever it is. Draco is determined to set himself straight once he arrives at Hogwarts. He will become a great Slytherine like his father. With this renewed sense of determination, Draco continues to daydream and longs for the day that his dad can be proud to call him son. His daydream is once again interrupted when a round boy comes knocking on his compartment. "Excuse me, did you see a frog around here?" the boy asks. "Er. No, did you lose a pet?" Draco asks with a half smile, by looking at his eyes he can tell that this boy is as clumsy as they get. "Yeah my frog Trevor is missing, I am Neville Longbottom." Neville replies in between breathes. "I will come help you look for it if you like, my name is Draco by the way." Draco quickly gets up and said "Ok you go down this way and I will go down this way. Shout once you find it ok?" The round boy nods.  
  
After a couple compartments, Draco stumbles to one where two boys are playing wizard chess. "Er.. excuse me. have you two seen a frog?" "No. are frogs common around here?" replies a boy with dark hair, green eyes, and a lightening scar... holy dear merlin, it's "HARRY POTTER" Draco exclaims out loud and immediately blushes. "Sorry I usually don't yell like that" "It's ok, Ron here did about the same thing. I don't know what's the big deal." Harry replies and now causing Ron to look embarrassed. "What's your name?" they both asked. "Draco." Just then he hears Neville's shout. "I FOUND IT!!" and Draco lets out a sign of relief. "Well since you are off duty why don't you come join us." Ron offers "We are about to finish this game anyways, Harry might be a famous wizard but he is no match for me when it comes to wizard chess." "Oh yeah?" Harry taunts and moves his queen in position. "Check" "Don't you mean Check mate Harry?" Draco adds a half chuckle. "What?" both Ron and Harry look down.. "Hahaha, I guess it is" Harry laughs. "Beginner's luck." Ron mutters and gives Draco a friend jab for helping Harry. "I was just stating the obvious" and Draco messes up Ron's red hair in return.. "Food Fight!" Harry grabs a bunch of candy and throws it at the boys.. Draco can already tell. this is going to be the beginning of a great friendship..  
  
Unfortunately. Lucius has a darker path in mind for Draco.  
  
------ more action.drama. and romance coming up!----- 


End file.
